


Хочу

by whatnotness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatnotness/pseuds/whatnotness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Т1-02. Стив заставляет Баки просить (рейтинг, не юмор), исполнение 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хочу

Он все вбирает, как губка, говорит Наташа, повторяет Сэм, Тони, все, кто узнают или пытаются советовать, но Стиву не нравится такое сравнение. Губка – что-то слишком простое, совсем не соответствует Баки. Губка – что-то мягкое и податливое, а Баки никак нельзя назвать мягким.  
Его реакции быстрые и злые, а мир он делит просто: есть те, кто хочет его смерти и есть Стив. И Стива он слушает во всем, простого кивка иногда достаточно, чтобы Баки согласился, чтобы он выполнил любую просьбу. Чтобы он ел, чтобы листал старые журналы весь вечер, чтобы разглядывал телевизор и фотоальбомы. Улыбки – чтобы разглядывал внимательнее, а просьбы, чтобы он чуть опустил плечи, немного, но расслабленно.  
Простого кивка хватит, чтобы Баки убил любого: не задавая вопросов, не сомневаясь и секунды. Это пугает иногда так сильно, что Стив молчит сутками, и Баки молчит вместе с ним.  
Баки – даже не чистый лист бумаги. Он старый, пожелтевший лист, весь в полосах, потертый в некоторых местах так, что просвечивает; он выцветшая газета, где все еще можно различить старые заголовки, если знать, куда смотреть. Их, этих заголовков, так много, и рисунок поверх выходит кривым, слишком темным и грязным.  
В том, кто стоит перед Стивом, так мало от Баки, что порой нет сил даже смотреть, а прикрыв глаза – слушать покорное молчание.  
\- Хочешь, сходим к бруклинском мосту? – спрашивает Стив.  
\- Может, посмотрим вместе игру? – спрашивает Стив.  
\- Тайская еда или мексиканская? – спрашивает Стив.  
А Баки только пожимает плечами.  
Ему все равно, что есть, все равно, чем заниматься, его не волнует погода и то, что если идти по дороге, может сбить машина. Он не оборачивается на сигналы, гудки или окрики, единственное, на что он реагирует – голос Стива. Когда он слышит голос Стива, то кивает.  
Один вопрос Стив так и не задает ему: хочешь ли ты вспомнить? Кивок, простой, бессмысленный кивок в ответ сделает все только хуже. 

\- Я нарисую тебя, - говорит однажды Стив.  
Говорит ранним утром, солнце едва взошло, говорит, когда Баки заходит в комнату – на нем вчерашняя одежда и кобура с пистолетом. Он кивает, конечно же, он кивает, и Стив тянется к блокноту у тумбочки, говорит раздеваться и смотрит.  
У Баки красивое тело, было всегда, осталось и сейчас, все изменения, которые коснулись его, не исказили этого. Иногда кажется, что это единственное, что осталось нетронутым, но потом Стив замечает руку. В красноватом рассвете она кажется отлитой из золота.  
\- Садись на кровать, - говорит Стив.  
Ему хочется думать, что мягко, что он просит, но с Баки никогда не понять. Он все воспринимает за приказы, за прямое руководство к действию, и это ранит сильнее, чем можно представить: даже в самые отчаянные дни войны Баки находил в себе силы сопротивляться.  
Даже в самые спокойные дни сейчас он не может сказать, чего хочет.  
Стив рисует: выводит линию за линией блокноте, переворачивает страницы, суматошно и быстро, сначала сидя в кресле напротив, а потом – на полу, у самых ног. Иногда он кладет ладонь на лодыжку, просто, чтобы проверить мышцы, чтобы очертить их и перенести это на бумагу, иногда он смотрит снизу-вверх, покусывая карандаш, и в какой-то момент Баки начинает смотреть в ответ. Солнце греет, а шорох карандаша по бумаге успокаивает.  
Когда Стив поднимается на колени рядом с диваном и откладывает блокнот в сторону, Баки сглатывает. Чуть раздвигает ноги, едва заметно, но руки Стива поверх, и он чувствует движение.  
В застывшем воздухе видно небольшие золотистые пылинки.  
\- Баки, - говорит Стив, - я не пошевелюсь, пока ты не скажешь.  
Держать ладони без движения сложно, но он не позволяет им соскользнуть, не позволяет себе сорваться, хоть и очень хочется. Баки близко, он открыт, ведет языком по губам, кусает за нижнюю, и сомневается. Сомнения, думает Стив, это лучше, чем пустое безразличие или покорность. Стоять на коленях можно часами, лишь Баки сомневался, лишь бы думал, лишь бы он оживал.  
Когда Баки тянется за поцелуем, Стив отворачивается, уходит в сторону и сжимает руки чуть сильнее. Он не повторяет, не отстраняется, не дышит несколько ударов сердца, а потом Баки упирается лбом ему в висок, снова облизывается, это слышно, можно ощутить на коже.  
\- Поцелуй, - тихо говорит Баки, - поцелуй меня.  
Губы у него влажные, а рот приоткрыт, и Стив мягко касается, но ничего не делает, хотя – видит бог, - ему хочется. Баки так близко, что когда моргает, закрывает глаза, Стив чувствует это, как чувствует каждый короткий, судорожный вдох.  
Язык проходится по нижней губе, а Баки шепчет:  
\- Поцелуй меня, поцелуй, ну же.  
И Стив целует – надавливает, раскрывает рот, осторожно и мягко, пробуя на вкус. Медленно, вбирая чужой язык, подстраиваясь под каждое движение; целует, пока от нехватки воздуха их не разводит в разные стороны, и только тогда, с трудом разлепив глаза, Стив замечает, что стоит между широко разведенных ног, прижимается к телу, и руки у него уже на чужой пояснице. Баки дышит ему в шею, сначала рывками, а потом все спокойнее, там, где он касается губами – пульсирует кожа, разносит по всему телу жаркий импульс.  
\- Чего ты хочешь? – спрашивает Стив, голос подводит его, слишком хриплый.  
\- Еще.  
Еще – новый поцелуй, но Стив ждет, пока Баки попросит, пока скажет словами, произнесет, он так давно ждет, что Баки начнет с ним говорить, и подождет еще немного, с ноющем телом и ошалевшим пульсом.  
\- Я хочу, - невнятно говорит Баки, водит губами по плечу Стива, оставляя мокрый след, - хочу, чтобы ты опустил руки ниже. Хочу, - выдыхает он, а Стив зажимает его ягодицы, - чтобы ты лег поверх. Всем телом.  
Выходит рывком – приподнять, подтянуть на кровати, глубже, дальше, и Баки не ждет, пока Стив сделает что-то, а откидывается сам и поднимает голову, открывает шею, водит руками, тянет Стива к себе, не позволяя медлить. Он вдруг срывается, движения становятся суматошными, неровными, как у человека, а не у машины. Как у Баки, а не у куклы с его именем.  
Стив прижимает его к кровати собственным весом, и Баки глухо стонет, будто Стив выдавил весь воздух из его легких, а потом перебирает пальцами ребра, и стонет уже Стив. Чуть приподнимается, потягивается, а Баки трется об него, хватает рукой за шею, сильно, почти больно, но не целует, а просто направляет лицо в свою сторону. Глаза у него темные, жадные, внимательные. Совсем живые.  
\- Еще, - просит Баки, и Стив опускает руку между их тех, ведет ладонью по низу живота, - да.  
Он вскидывает бедра, когда Стив гладит, ласкает, трогает, где может дотянуться, а он может не везде, потому что Баки все еще удерживает шею, все еще заставляет смотреть. И Стив смотрит, как раскрываются губы, как Баки просит, снова и снова, повторяет раз за разом, шепчет что-то.  
А потом говорит:  
\- Хочу. Стив. Я хочу тебя.  
Его трясет – не Баки, а Стива, трясет от всего, что он сдерживает, от всего, что делает с ним Баки, и он отстраняется, опускается ниже, снова разводит ноги, Баки сам сгибает их в коленях. Стив целует – сами колени, а потом внутреннюю сторону бедра, в потом еще ниже, но не успевает коснуться члена, как Баки впивается металлической рукой в волосы, почти больно, и подтягивает на себя.  
\- Нет, не так. – Он оттягивает себе нижнюю губу большим пальцем. – Пожалуйста.  
И есть что-то в его голосе, что вышибает дух, все мысли из головы, у Стива едва хватает сил подготовить его и растянуть, едва хватает терпения не войти сразу. Он готов был вечность простоять на коленях перед застывшим Баки, но не может продержаться и секунды, когда тот смотрит, ждет и повторяет раз за разом.  
Хочу. 

Баки выгибается, тянет Стива на себя, и это неудобно, но они целуются. А потом Стив двигается, осторожно и медленно уже не выходит, ничего не выходит, и вместо мыслей – звон, а под руками тает, плавится Баки. Когда Стив замирает, останавливается опустошенный, затерявшийся в ощущениях, он все еще прижимается к Баки, но уже расслабленно, и жаркое липнет между их тел, но Стив не может поднять руку и стереть, а Баки – тот лежит, откинув голову, и смотрит прямо перед собой.  
У него красные, воспаленные губы, хотя Стиву кажется, что они почти не целовались, и спутанные волосы, и он постукивает пальцами металлической руки по позвоночнику Стива. В ярком солнечном свете можно разглядеть каждую морщинку на его лице, каждую линию, и вот теперь Стив знает, как нужно рисовать, но у него совершенно нет сил поднимать блокнот с пола. 

Когда они собирают смятую постель, Баки говорит, что хочет в душ первым.  
Он просит мексиканскую еду – нравится, чтобы было острее, а игру они не смотрят, Тони передает билеты, и на стадионе Баки почти улыбается.

Когда Стив все же спрашивает:  
\- Ты хочешь вспомнить?  
Баки хлопает его по плечу и качает головой.  
\- Я уже вспоминаю.


End file.
